Toothbrushes in some form or another have been utilized probably since prior to the beginning of recorded history. Such brushes normally include a handle, to one end of which is affixed an array of bristles. Generally, the handle is rectilinear and stiff enough to support its bristle end. However, at least as early as 1890 a toothbrush was devised in which the bristle array could be moved angularly with respect to the handle, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 430,909 to T. G. Wonderly. In subsequent years, a number of other patents have issued illustrating different ways in which the brush array of a toothbrush may be moved from an axial alignment with the handle portion of the toothbrush to some angular orientation therewith. Examples of various expedients to accomplish such angulation are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,742, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,225, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,154 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,658.
A problem with prior art toothbrushes has been the difficulty from the standpoint of the user in making a change in the angle of the portion holding the toothbrush array with respect to the remaining handle portion of the toothbrush. In some cases, the change is effected by threading or rethreading connecting elements. In other situations, when the array is angled, the toothbrush becomes unstable. In still other cases, the mechanisms are elaborate and too expensive to fabricate. It is also essential that the components of the toothbrush be easily disassemblable so that they may be autoclaved or otherwise thoroughly cleaned. This requirement does not appear to have been fulfilled by prior art toothbrushes. What is needed, therefore, is a toothbrush of solid stable construction in which the angle of the array may easily be varied with respect to the axis of the handle member, and may be readily disassembled for the purpose above stated.